


Hands On

by Claire



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick should have moved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On

Nick grimaced as he lowered himself to the couch, plastered leg sticking out.

"You should have moved," Stephen said quietly, sliding the coffee table closer so Nick could rest his foot on it.

"I did," replied Nick, not even trying to keep the petulant tone out of his voice. It wasn't his fault that the Hadrosaur had been quicker than every single piece of evidence had said it was. Big, lumbering herbivore, his arse. Bloody great fast herbivore more like it.

Stephen rolled his eyes. "Fine, then you should have moved _faster_."

Nick glared at him. "Shouldn't you be more sympathetic? You know, instead of being a sarcastic sod in the face of my injury?" Because he'd been sitting in the hospital envisioning Stephen bringing him a bacon butty and a cuppa when they'd got back home, instead of being a sarky bastard. So much for a sympathetic boyfriend.

"You know, if Connor was here, I bet he'd be bringing me tea, giving me a back rub, showering me with care and attention." He glanced sideways at Stephen. "After all, he's a lovely lad Connor. Nice hands."

"He's also completely besotted with Abby and therefore won't be doing anything to you with his hands," Stephen commented lightly. "And if he _did_ do anything with those nice hands of his, he'd be pulling that cup of tea you wanted out of his arse." Walking past the back of the couch, Stephen dropped a kiss on Nick's head. "Pizza okay? Or do you fancy Chinese?"

"Pizza's fine," Nick answered, still half craving a bacon sandwich, even though he knew they didn't have any bacon in the house. He could hear Stephen on the phone in the kitchen as he reached out for the TV control, flicking through the channels.

"Pizza'll be about thirty minutes?" Stephen said, coming back in from the kitchen. "Anything interesting on?"

"The news, Corrie, some movie, celebrity Weakest Link," Nick replied, watching as the images changed on the TV screen with each click of the remote. "Bugger all, basically."

"So, that means we'll have to make our own entertainment, then." Stephen smirked at Nick as he sat next to him on the couch. 

"Stephen?" Because that look on Stephen's face always made Nick a little nervous. Horny, too, but mainly nervous.

"Shut up, sit back and relax. After all, the doctor said to not do anything too strenuous, so let me do all the work."

Resting his head against the back of the couch, Nick closed his eyes as he felt Stephen's hand on his waistband of his shorts, deft fingers snapping open the buttons easily. "I don't quite think she meant this." The words broke in the middle as fingers wrapped around his cock, fishing it out into the cool air.

"Didn't say not to, though," Stephen countered, his thumb brushing over the head of Nick's cock as it hardened under his touch and slicking pre-come over skin.

Breath hitching as Stephen's fingers moved languidly over his dick, Nick shifted his legs further apart, giving Stephen better access.

"What do you want, Nick? Soft and slow or hard and fast?"

The day Nick had just had flashed through his mind. Overly large, really fast dinosaurs with tails that go where they shouldn't. A fractured leg. Lester with his raised eyebrow of doom and sarky comments. "Fast. Hard and fast."

"All right, then." Nick could hear the grin in Stephen's words, biting his lower lip as the fingers tightened.

"Yes." Because this was what he needed, what he'd wanted since Stephen had helped him into the jeep, leg plastered and itching.

"Come on, Nick," Stephen urged, the speed of his fingers quickening as he wanked Nick.

Nick's hips moved of their own accord, following Stephen's hand upwards. Fingers were tight and hard on his cock as Nick's hand clawed against the couch

"I love you like this," Stephen said quietly. "All loose and needy."

But Nick didn't feel loose, felt tight and wanting and _there_ as he jerked into Stephen's fist. Jerked up, eyes opening as he felt soft breath against his neck, Stephen's hair brushing against his cheek, Stephen's fingers running over his scalp.

"Nick." The name was murmured into his ear, ghosting across his skin, and Nick could feel it, rushing at him, balls clenching and blood speeding through him. A thumbnail scraped down as his cock and Nick arched, grimacing as a stab of pain shot through his leg a second before his orgasm crashed down on him and swept it away in the cry of Stephen's name.

His breath calming, Nick looked at Stephen, raising a hand to his face and cupping his cheek, thumb rubbing over Stephen's cheekbone.

Meeting Nick's gaze and holding it, Stephen lifted his hand to his mouth and carefully started to lick.

Nick's cock gave a possessive twitch at the sight of Stephen cleaning the come off his fingers, but he was too wiped out for anything else.

"What about you?" Nick asked, well aware that Stephen's hands had both been on him.

"I'll--" But Stephen's answer was cut off by the doorbell. "--Go pay for the pizza," he finished with a wry grin, adjusting his jeans to better hide his erection as he stood up.

Tucking himself back into his shorts as Stephen left the room, Nick wondered if he should pounce Stephen (well, as much as he could pounce anyone with his leg in plaster) before or after they'd eaten the pizza.

"Nick?"

Looking up, he watched as Stephen put the pizza box on the coffee table, his jeans stretching over his arse as he bent over.

"Come here," Nick said, making his decision as he grabbed Stephen by his belt and pulled. What the hell, pizza always tasted better cold anyway.


End file.
